Resurgent-Klasse-Sternzerstörer
|Energie=*Primärer SJFS- III-a1a-Hypermaterie- Annihilationsreaktor *2 Nebenreaktoren |Treibstoff=2 Reaktantsilos |Sensoren=Multispektrale Sensortürme |Kommunikation=Hyperwellen-Kommunikatonsscanner |Zielsuchsystem=Zielsensoren |Bewaffnung=*Über 1.500 Turbolaser, Punktabwehr-Lasertürme und Ionenkanonen **8 Primäre schwere Turbolaserbatterien **Schwere Turbolaserbatterien **Schwere Turbolasertürme **Turbolasertürme **Schwere Ionenkanonen *Punktabwehr-RaketenstellungenLexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge (je 4 Erschütterungsraketen) *Traktorstrahl- projektoren |Navcom= |Crew=*19.000 Offiziere *55.000 Einfache Soldaten |Passagiere=8.000+ Sturmtruppen (1 Legion) |Fluchtmöglichkeiten=Rettungskapseln''Galaxy's Edge – Rise of the Resistance'' |Beladung=*100 Angriffsvehikel *Bodenvehikel **15+ AT-ATs **14+ AT-STs **14+ Düsenschlitten *Vorgefertigte Bodenstationen |Hangar=*2 Sternjäger- Geschwader **TIE/eo-Raumüber- legenheitsjäger **TIE/se-Raumüber- legenheitsjäger **TIE-Bomber *AAL-1971/9.1s *''Ypsilon''-Klasse- Kommandoshuttles *X-Flügler-Drohnen (Trainingsziele) *1 Leichter Kreuzer (angedockt) |Vorräte= |In Dienst=Ca. 28 NSYDer Aufstieg Skywalkers – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie |Erste Sichtung= |Außer Dienst= |Letzte Sichtung=35 NSY |Zerstört= |Schlachten= |Besitzer= |Kommandanten= |Crewmitglieder= |Rolle=*Sternzerstörer *Trägerschiff *Kommandoschiff *Unterstützungsschiff (in großen Verbänden)Die letzten Jedi – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie |Flotten=Flotte der Ersten Ordnung |Zugehörigkeit=*Erste Ordnung *Letzte Ordnung }} Die Resurgent-Klasse war ein von Kuat-Entralla Ingenieurstechnik produzierter Schlachtkreuzer, der auch als Sternzerstörer der Ersten Ordnung bezeichnet wurde. Er ähnelte zwar noch den älteren imperialen Großkampfschiffen, war jedoch in fast sämtlichen Bereichen weiterentwickelt und mit der besten verfügbaren Technologie ausgerüstet. Das erste Raumschiff dieser Schiffsklasse der Ersten Ordnung war die Finalizer. Beschreibung miniatur|links|Die Brücke miniatur|links|Einer der Haupthangars Die ab spätestens 28 NSY aktive Resurgent-Klasse war mit 2.915,81 Metern fast doppelt so lang wie die älteren imperialen Großkampfschiffe, außerdem war sie besser bewaffnet: An Bord befanden sich zwei Geschwader Sternjäger, eine Legion Sturmtruppen und 100 Angriffsvehikel. Technik miniatur|links|Der Hauptreaktor Die Energie des Schlachtkreuzers wurde hauptsächlich von einem primären III-a1a-Hypermaterie-Annihilationsreaktor von Sienar-Jaemus Flottensysteme zur Verfügung gestellt. Er befand sich auf der Unterseite und ragte wie bei früheren Sternzerstörer-Klassen etwas aus dem Hauptrumf heraus, sodass sich dort eine kuppelförmige Erhebung befand. Überwacht wurde er von den nahegelegenen Ingenieurskontrolldecks. Zu beiden Seiten befand sich je ein sphärenförmiger Hilsreaktor. Reaktant wurde von zwei Kugelsilos, die neben je vier Isotopensicherheitsbehältern angesiedelt waren, über Leitungen bereitgestellt. Die Reaktoren erzeugten eine solche Hitze, dass sich noch an der Schiffsoberseite Wärmetauscherflächen befanden und die hinteren Ecken des Rumpfes Kühlmittelsilos und -pumpen beherbergten. Am Heck befanden sich die drei Hauptmagnetturbinen- und acht Sekundärschubdüsen, die erstere einrahmten. Die gewaltigen Ionentriebwerke konnten den Schlachtkreuzer auf geraden Strecken im All auf noch höhere Geschwindigkeiten als TIE-Jäger bringen. Dies ging jedoch aufgrund der hohen Masse und Trägheit des Schiffs stark auf Kosten der Manövrierfähigkeit. Im Mittelmodul der Hecksektion waren dafür Beschleuinigungskompensatoren eingelassen. Flanktiert wurde diese Sektion von den beiden Hyperantriebsgeneratoren. Die Brückenaufbauten trugen Hyperwellen-Kommunikationsscanner und Sensortürme, unter anderem mit Multisprektrum-Sensoren. Waffen und Verteidigungssysteme miniatur|links|Die ventralen Raketenwerfer Die schweren Geschütze und Schiffsabwehrbatterien der Sternzerstörer umfassten über 1.500 Turbolasern, Ionenkanonen und Punktabwehr-Laserkanonentürme: Große Turbolasertürme und schwere Ionenkanonen waren an den Flanken des oberen Rumpfes angebracht, zusätzlich zu beiden Seiten des Bugs Batterien. Neben den hinteren großen Aufbauten waren an Back- und Steuerbord je vier primäre schwere Turbolaserbatterien angebracht. Auch befanden sich an den Außenseiten schwere Turbolaserbatterien und -türme. Dreiläufige Turbolasertürme befanden sich auf der Schiffsunterseite und konnten auch Jägern gefährlich werden. Die Turbolaser allgemein dienten zum Kampf mit anderen Großkampfschiffen und zum Angriff auf Planeten, wobei sie sowohl Schutzschilde, Panzerungen und Planetenoberflächen durchdrigen und zerstören konnten. Da sie Kyberkristalle, die in den Unbekannten Regionen abgebaut wurden, verwendeten, waren sie nicht nur stärker als die Waffen aus der Ära des Imperiums, sondern luden sich auch schneller auf. Zur Abwehr von kleineren Schiffen wie Sternjägern waren, unter anderem axial und bei der Brücke, Punktabwehrtürme angebracht. Außerdem gab es ventral Raketenwerfer-Geschützturmstellungen zur Punktabwehr, die mit eigenen Zielerfassungssensoren ausgerüstet waren, in die Hülle eingezogen werden konnten und je vier Erschütterungsraketen fassten. Die Geschosse dieser ventralen Kanonen wurden in Paaren kurz hintereinander abgefeuert und waren zielsuchend. Am Bug waren zusätzlich zu beiden Seiten des hervorstechenden Dorns Traktorstrahlprojektoren angebracht, die gegnerische Schiffe festhielten. An den anderen Seiten des Schiffs waren jedoch keine Emitter montiert. Als Schutz diente ein vielteiliges Deflektorschildsystem, das Schildgeneratoren, Verstärker und Projektoren beeinhaltete. Ein großes Projektormodul befand sich Steuerbord auf den Brückenaufbauten, ein weiteres Richtung Bug axial für das Flugdeck, die sechs für die Haupthülle am Heck über der Triebwerkskante. Außerdem war die Platten der Außenhülle gepanzert. Geschichte miniatur|links|Heimkehr einiger Transporter Die Entwicklung der Resurgent-Klasse wurde durch die bisherigen Sternzerstörer stark beeinflusst. So erinnerte die Größe an die imperialen Raumschiffe, und die Form und die Hangars gingen auf die republikanische ''Venator''-Klasse zurück. Auch vom Verlust der Exekutor in der Schlacht von Endor hatte man gelernt, was eine Vielzahl von Backup-Kommando- und Schutzsystemen zur Folge hatte. Die Erste Ordnung konnte sich keine große Kriegsschiffsflotte leisten, doch ihre Einzelschiffe waren als Symbol imperialer Macht und als Abschreckungssymbol ausreichend. Die Produktion fand geheim in den Unbekannten Regionen statt. Zwar glaubte die Neue Republik nicht an die Existenz der Resurgent-Klasse und hielt Sichtungen für eine lächerliche Aufschreckungsmethode des Widerstands, doch dieser wusste um sie und versuchte mit Agenten, unbedingt weitere Informationen zu bekommen. 31 NSY galt die Resurgent-Klasse als neues Modell. Kalter Krieg In diesem Jahr flog ein Sternzerstörer der Resurgent-Klasse zusammen mit einem anderen Vertreter des Typs und einer Nebulon-K-Fregatte ins Uvoss-System, als sie auf einen Hilferuf von Erudo Ro-Kiintor reagierten, einem Senator der Neuen Republik, der mit der mit der Ersten Ordnung kooperierte. Der Widerstand versuchte, durch das Kapern von Ro-Kiintors Raumjacht Hevurions Pracht dies zu beweisen. Als die genannten Großkampfschiffe eintrafen, starteten sie TIE-Jäger und folgten der übernommenen Jacht in Richtung eines Gasriesens. Als der Schlachtkreuzer schoss und stark beschleunigte, griff der Widerstand ihn mit der Jacht und zwei Z-95-Kopfjägern an. Das bei den Schützen und TIEs entstehende Chaos verschaffte ihnen die Zeit für den Hyperraumsprung. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit transportierte ein Sternzerstörer Strumtruppen wie das FN-Korps von ihrer Trainingsstätte zur Befriedungsmission bei Pressys Schleuder. Nach seiner Befehlsverweigerung gegenüber der Ersten Ordnung wurde Terex, ehemals Agent des Sicherheitsbüros, 34 NSY auf einem Resurgent-Klasse-Sternzerstörer im Raum der Ersten Ordnung in den unbekannten Regionen gefangengehalten. Captain Phasma suchte ihn dort auf, war jedoch seinen Argumenten nicht aufgeschlossen und verpasste ihm Cyborg-Implantate, um ihn gefügig zu machen.Poe Dameron – Die geheime Basis Als Terex Lor San Tekka aufgespührt hatte und sich die Entfernung der Implantate sichern wollte, setzte er den Forscher im Großen Forveen-Nebel aus und begab sich mit Leia Organas Raumschiff zum Sternzerstörer Absolution in den Erste-Ordnung-Raum in den Unbekannten Regionen. Mit einem Gift sorgte er dafür, dass Phasma keine Zeit blieb, den Aufenthaltsort durch Folter zu erfahren, sodass sie gezwungen war, die Implantate entfernen und Terex fliehen zu lassen, bevor er den Platz von Lors Exil preisgab.Poe Dameron – Die Wege der Macht [[Datei:Finalizer über Jakku.png|miniatur|links|Die Finalizer]] Später in diesem Jahr flog die Finalizer unter dem Kommando von General Armitage Hux und Kylo Ren nach Jakku und ließ ihre Bodentruppen einen Angriff auf das Dorf Tuanul starten. Der dort gefangen genommene Widerstand-Pilot Poe Dameron wurde auf den Schlachtkreuzer gebracht und gefoltert, konnte aber mit Finn, einem vom Sternzerstörer desertierten Sturmtruppler, in einem TIE/se entkommen. Als die beiden die Geschützstellungen der Finalizer zerstörten, um beim Abdrehen nicht beschossen werden zu können, brachten Erschütterungsraketen der ventralen Kanonen sie zum Absturz auf den Planeten. Später war das Schiff über der Starkiller-Basis stationiert, wo es den für die Zerstörung des Hosnian-Systems verantwortlichen Schuss miterlebte. Zwei Sternzerstörer befanden sich im Orbit von Starkiller, als Temmin Wexley seinen Aufklärungsflug für die Schlacht um die Starkiller-Basis durchführte.Poe Dameron – Das Erwachen Offener Kampf miniatur|rechts|Die Flotte der Erste Ordnung im Crait-System Die Finalizer führte die Fellfire, ein anderes Schiffe dieser Klasse und die Fulminatrix beim Angriff auf die Evakuierung von D'Qar an. Nachdem die Flotte des Widerstands entkommen war, schlossen sich die Supremacy und über zwei Dutzend weitere Sternzerstörer der Verfolgung im Crait-System an, sodass dem Widerstand mindestens 30 Schlachtkreuzer auf den Fersen waren. Zu dem Verband um das Flaggschiff, das selbst zwei Sternzerstörer intern und sechs extern aufnehmen konnte, gehörten auch die Schlachtkreuzer Harbinger und Conqueror. Als der MC85-Sternkreuzer Raddus während eines Hyperraumflugs absichtlich mit der Supremacy kollidierte, fügte dies der Flotte der Ersten Ordnung großen Schaden zu; viele Sternzerstörer wurden von der Explosion in Stücke gerissen. Während dieser Ereignisse regte sich auf Castilon Widerstand gegen die Besatzung der Ersten Ordnung. Eine Gruppe um Kazuda Xiono und Jarek Yeager brachte das Supertanker-Treibstoffdepot Colossus zum abheben. Ein Sternzerstörer unter Agent Tierny und Commander Pyre versuchte, sie durch schweren Beschuss aufzuhalten, konnte einen Hyperraumsprung aber nicht verhindern. Tam Ryvora, die Tierny rekrutiert hatte, erhielt einen Funkspruch Xionos, der die Erste Ordnung nach D'Qar zurückführte, wo die Widerstandsgruppe in den Trümmern der zurückliegenden Schlacht nach Coaxium für ihren Antrieb suchte. Erneut entkam die Station, die Ace-Staffel wurde sich jedoch nun ihrer möglichen Unterlegenheit im Raumkampf gegen ausgebildete TIE-Piloten bewusst. Während der weiteren Suche wurden Ryvora und Jace Rucklin von Lieutenant Galek in einem TIE-Jäger-Training unterwiesen, bei dem sie X-Flügler-Drohnen ins Visier nahmen. Dieser Sternzerstörer und sechs weitere Schiffe seines Modells fanden sich beim Supertanker-Treibstoffdepot Titan ein, als Hux dieses besichtigte. 17 Resurgent-Klasse-Sternzerstörer waren beteiligt, als die Erste Ordnung die neutrale, friedliche Welt Tah'Nuhna mit einem Belagerungsdreadnought und TIE-Bombern einäscherte. 13 wurden ausgesandt, um die Kontrolle über die Fondor-Schiffswerften zu übernehmen. 14 machten sich auf den Weg nach Mon Cala, als der Widerstand um Leia Organa dort Hilfe ersuchte. Sie zerstörten Nossor Ris Mon-Calamari-Jäger und eine Nebulon-C-Eskortfregatte, doch einige neue Widerstandsschiffe entkamen, woraufhin die Erste Ordnung den Planeten besetzte.Treuepflicht }} Die Finalizer wurde in der Schlacht von Batuu vom Widerstand schwer beschädigt, sodass Ren sein Kommando auf die Steadfast Allegiant General Enric Prydes verlegte, die seit 28 NSY unter dessen Befehl stand. Pryde unterstützte Ren 35 NSY in einigen Missionen gegen den Widerstand, doch seine Treue zum Obersten Anführer war seiner Loyalität zu Sheev Palpatines Letzter Ordnung untergeordnet. Die Steadfast leitete den Start dutzender ''Xyston''-Klasse-Sternzerstörer in der Schlacht von Exegol, wurde jedoch von einem Enterteam zum Absturz gebracht. Als nach der Schlacht die Letzte Ordnung vernichtet war und die Macht der Ersten Ordnung gebrochen schien, kam es auf einigen Welten zu Aufständen, und auf Jakku, Endor und Bespin wurden Resurgent-Klasse-Sternzerstörer zerstört. Ein zu dieser Zeit aktives Schiff war die Incinerator. Hinter den Kulissen *''Resurgent'' heißt so viel wie wieder erwachend. *Die Resurgent-Klasse war erstmals in den Trailern zu mit einem entsprechenden Datenbankeintrag und dem Film selber zu sehen und wurde anschließend in Das Erwachen der Macht – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge ausführlich beschrieben. *Einige Quellen versuchen, den Klassennamen mit Resurgenz-Klasse zu übersetzen. *Ursprünglich waren über 3.000 Turbolaser und Ionenkanonen und der Typ des Sternzerstörers in Das Erwachen der Macht – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge angegeben. Jason Fry bestätigte in jedoch, dass ab sofort über 1.500 Turbolaser und Ionenkanonen und der größenmäßig realistischere Typ des Schlachtkreuzers gelten. *Die Begleitwerke zu geben eine Länge von 2.915,8'1' Metern an, die zu 2.915,8'4'. *Es ist unklar, ob sich die 100 assault craft/ships, die ein Sternzerstörer mit sich führte, auf Atmosphären-Angriffslandungsschiffe beziehen. Quellen * * * * * * * * * * *''Vor dem Erwachen'' *''Poe Dameron'' **''Die geheime Basis'' **''Die Wege der Macht'' **''Das Erwachen'' *''Treuepflicht'' *''Galaxy's Edge – Rise of the Resistance'' *''Das Erwachen der Macht – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *''Die letzten Jedi – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *''Die letzten Jedi – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Der Aufstieg Skywalkers – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Lexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} el:Άστρο Καταστροφέας κλάσης-Ρεσέρτζεντ en:Resurgent-class Star Destroyer es:Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente fr:Destroyer Stellaire de classe Resurgent ja:リサージェント級スター・デストロイヤー hu:Resurgent-osztályú csillagromboló ko:리서전트급 스타 디스트로이어 pt:Cruzador de batalha classe Ressurgente ru:Звёздный разрушитель типа «Возрождённый» uk:Зоряний руйнівник типу «Відроджений» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Schlachtkreuzerklassen Kategorie:Sternzerstörerklassen Kategorie:Trägerklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen von Kuat-Entralla Ingenieurstechnik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Ersten Ordnung Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Letzten Ordnung Kategorie:Resurgent-Klasse Kategorie:Kanon